


【大明风华】汉王X太孙-因果

by MC856



Category: damingfenghua
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-28
Updated: 2019-12-28
Packaged: 2021-02-18 23:20:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22001485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MC856/pseuds/MC856
Summary: 种什么因，便得什么果
Kudos: 26





	【大明风华】汉王X太孙-因果

【大明风华】汉王X太孙-因果

*剧中cp同人衍生  
*警告：这是一辆车，且是强制车，接受无能请点×，口味不合请及时点×  
*我是变态我先骂我自己

朱瞻基一进院子，心道不好，一回头就见到汉王正阴恻恻地朝他笑，笑的好不得意。  
果然是中计了。  
前后左右渐渐有士兵涌出，这下子是插翅也难逃了。  
汉王拔剑，动作很轻很干脆，剑身沉甸甸地压在了朱瞻基的脖子上，朱瞻基忙做出慌乱的样子，那腿跟没骨头似的，跪的也叫一个干脆利落。  
“二叔。”  
汉王皮笑肉不笑，用剑尖挑起他的下巴，看着对方苍白的脸色：  
“不必行此大礼，起来吧。”  
朱瞻基便又战战兢兢地站起来，那架在脖子上的剑却分量丝毫不变。  
“二叔，有什么事咱好商量。”  
“你落在我手里了，”汉王摇摇头，“你还以为有的商量？”  
朱瞻基心里算计，汉王应该不敢要他的命，只是这七煌山里，天不应地不灵的，一顿折磨怕是免不了。  
他心里主意已定，就收起脸上的惊慌。  
汉王仿佛猜到了他的心思，嘴角的笑意深了些许，对左右道：  
“都下去吧，我同我大侄子讲讲话。”  
士兵如退潮一般，顷刻就消失了。  
朱瞻基猜不透他葫芦里装的什么药，只好保持微笑，一派镇定。以他二叔的脾气，不立即动手，看来是想把自己架起来慢慢烤了。  
出神间，他的脸被剑身轻拍了两下，冰凉凉的：“进去吧，太孙。”  
朱瞻基就这样被架进了屋子里，推开门的时候，他本想趁机使个伎俩反击逃走，但朱高煦这人别的不行，武功倒是一等一的高，他哪里不清楚朱瞻基的心思，推门那刻，剑尖就威胁地在朱瞻基脖子上挤了挤，让他不敢轻举妄动。  
朱瞻基纵有百步穿杨的本事，落在他二叔手上，就成了不值一提的杂技。  
他看了眼汉王，心里忽然又忐忑了起来，他二叔真的会杀了他也不一定。  
只要杀了他，太子就保不住了，他们一家也都保不住了，皇上已经年衰，这天下都要归他二叔。  
可汉王要杀他，无论如何也不该自己亲自动手。  
不怪朱瞻基心里忐忑不定，因为汉王的神色，实在叫人难以捉摸。  
朱瞻基越想越有些慌了，下定主意还是决定好好谈判一下，来保住自己这条命。  
他神思转念间就定好了主意，换了副表情：“二叔，何必干戈以对，你把剑放下，咱们好好聊一聊。”  
他表情诚恳，嘴角弯着，眼睛亮着，怎么看都是讨喜的一张脸，他对他爷爷撒娇的时候，通常就是这个样子。  
可他这副装乖的样子落到汉王眼里，却有了别的意味。  
朱瞻基等了半天也没等到汉王的回答，正想继续说话，却感到一阵凉意从脖颈蔓延着往下，低头一看，那剑尖像游走的蛇到了他的胸口，挑了挑，挑这三层衣，冰凉刺骨，抵在他的心尖上。  
他未出口的字词变成了一口倒吸的凉气。  
“脱了。”  
“啊？”朱瞻基懵了。  
那剑又在他胸口戳了戳：  
“衣服，脱了。”  
朱瞻基被刺得一激灵，咽了一口唾沫，赶紧去解腰带，一边解一边心里疑惑，这是弄哪一出？这场景倒是熟悉，他也不少次跟别人“借”过衣服，可是他二叔借他的衣服来做什么？  
他把外袍脱下来，小心翼翼地递给汉王。  
汉王却看都不看一眼：  
“放在一边。”  
“我说二叔，这大冬天的，做什么呀。”  
“继续脱。”  
朱瞻基傻了眼：“还脱？”  
那剑又往他心口刺了刺。  
“好好好我脱，我脱。”  
他很快把第二件衣服也脱了下来，放在外袍上面。  
“二叔，这究竟是做什么，冻死我了……”  
他话音未落，又闻得一声：“再脱。”  
“还脱？”朱瞻基急了，就一件里衣了，再脱他不得光膀子啊。  
他心中冒出一个可怕的猜测，他二叔莫不是要把他丢在这山里，然后活活冻死？而且还是赤身裸|体的死去，阴毒，实在是阴毒！  
汉王笑了，这笑容比先前的笑容更让人发毛：  
“怎么，害怕了？”  
“二叔饶了我吧。”朱瞻基以为这是对方给台阶了，赶紧顺着往下滚，“侄子先前多有得罪，二叔饶了侄子这一回，以后愿为二叔鞍前马后，在所不辞！”  
汉王哈哈大笑。  
“皇太孙，大侄子，瞻基。”他慢慢地说道。  
朱瞻基听得起了一身的鸡皮疙瘩，一半是瘆的，一半是冷的。  
“你当自己是只爪牙锋利的小老虎，殊不知在我眼里，你比那会挠人的小猫强不了多少。”  
“是是是，二叔说的是。”朱瞻基忙不迭点头，“我哪敢自比老虎，你才是虎龙之威，侄子佩服。”  
汉王收起笑：“脱。”  
朱瞻基的笑僵在脸上。  
那剑尖抵的他肉疼，汉王再多用一分力气，未必不会流血。  
朱瞻基冻得嘴唇发白，却不肯脱了，只哆嗦道：“二叔就是让我死，也让我做个明白鬼。”  
汉王失去了他的耐心，他揪住朱瞻基的领子，把人带得一踉跄，三步拖到了床跟前，一把把他丢了上去。  
朱瞻基还没反应过来怎么一回事，就先摔了个眼冒金星，他想要起身，那柄剑又横在了眼前，汉王俯下身来，身躯伟岸，遮天蔽日，连脸上的表情都看不清。  
朱瞻基一下子头皮发麻，话也说不利索了：  
“二…二叔，这、这是……我，我…”  
朱高煦捏住他的两腮。  
“太孙平日里不是很能说吗，这时候变结巴了?”  
汉王似笑非笑的，大拇指摩挲着他的嘴唇。  
朱瞻基的背脊有如爬过一只虫，浑身汗毛都立起来了，这汉王长期被皇帝当猴儿耍，到底是被逼成了个神经病！  
他张了张嘴，竟然一句话都说不出。  
“怎么，吓傻了？”汉王轻笑一声，那摩挲的手就开始往下。  
朱瞻基这下是真的慌了，急得声音都变了调：  
“二叔！”  
汉王充耳不闻。  
“二叔莫不是喝醉了酒，我、我去帮您倒些茶来喝！”朱瞻基再也不顾眼前的冰冷剑刃，挣扎着就要把人推开。  
“别动。”汉王说道，“这剑吹毛得过，砍人如切瓜，你要是不想死……”他说着，不怀好意地又把那剑抵上朱瞻基的脖子，逼得对方仰起了头，“就最好老实点。”  
“何况，你也绝不是我的对手。”  
朱瞻基急了：  
“二叔是疯了不成？爷爷……爷爷他不会放过你的！”  
汉王嗤笑一声：“你爷爷已经管不了我了，更管不了事了，更何况，你爷爷这次能不能从鸡鸣寺顺利回宫，我看也是个问题。”  
朱瞻基闭上眼睛，细细密密的汗开始从他的额头和鼻尖渗出，他心里还存着一线希望，那就是他安排在山下的兵能及时发现不对，上山来寻。  
可若是不及时，眼前这困局如何可解？他心思百转千回也理不出个头绪，汉王那手已经游走至胸口，朱瞻基闷哼一声，神情好似在受刑。  
“你在想你安排在山下的人吧？放心，我都已经解决干净了。”汉王好不得意，“你总以为自己棋高一着，可这陷阱你不还是乖乖跳了进来？”  
“朱高煦，你敢动我，你一定死无全尸。”  
激怒他，对，激怒他，汉王有勇无谋，被激之后必然有破绽，哪怕只有一丝的破绽，都是机会。  
被这样直呼名讳和诅咒，汉王果然皱了眉头，转眼却舒展开来，嘲笑他道：  
“你忘了？皇上让咱们起过誓的，手上不能沾朱家人的血。”  
朱瞻基说：“那我就把你炖了，炒了，蒸了，烤了，保证一滴血也不见。”  
汉王的手却没停，转眼又往下挪好几寸。  
“行啊，我等着。”  
朱瞻基没料到他竟然半个破绽也不卖，急得要挣扎，汉王却立刻抓住了他的要害处，朱瞻基便如同挨了闷敲的鱼，动也不敢动了。  
汉王很满意他的表现，手里握着那三两软肉，开始拿捏揉搓起来。  
朱瞻基惊得直吸气，连魂魄也去了三分。  
“现在是谁烤谁？”只听得汉王这样问道。  
“我…我一定杀了你”  
汉王冷笑：“杀我，先把气儿喘匀吧。”说完，手上便加快了速度，加重了力道。  
朱瞻基受不住这滔天快感，憋得脸色通红，惊恐得几乎失声，再吐不出一句完整的话来，他浑身战栗不止，直到被强行送上极乐，大脑一片空白。  
汉王轻轻拍了拍他的脸。  
“果真是毛头小子。”  
朱瞻基回过神来，似乎还不敢相信刚才发生了什么，半晌才颤声道：“你……疯子！”  
“我是疯子嘛，被皇上逼疯的，被太子逼疯的，被你逼疯的！”  
汉王很满意看到他这副惊恐的模样，就好像手里有一只鸟儿，翅膀被淋湿，飞也飞不起来，只能缩在他掌心里微微颤抖，汲取那一点点热度。  
皇太孙平日里有许多面孔，可唯独这一张是从不示人的，他汉王等这一刻，等了好久。  
他把朱瞻基额角的一缕乱发别到耳后：“你知道吗，兵变那晚，你来城门阻拦，我本来是想刺穿你的喉咙，可是你醉醺醺朦胧胧的，唬起人来真像那么回事儿，我那剑，就顿住了。”  
“因为我觉得还有比剑刺破你喉咙更让人期待的事。”  
朱瞻基的眼睛瞪大了，他再不顾眼前的锋利剑刃，开始死命挣扎起来，大有宁死不从的气势。  
朱高煦连忙制住他，从怀里拿出一颗东西快速地塞进了他嘴里，又捏着他的嘴直到那东西入肚。  
朱瞻基咳嗽起来：“这是什么！”  
汉王道：“我从云南带回来的好东西。”  
朱瞻基听了，急得眼睛都红了，一个活鱼打挺，不知道哪来的力气竟一把把人推开。他连滚带爬地下了床，连衣服就顾不上拿就要往门外去。  
汉王动作更为迅速，人还没跨过门槛，就被拖了回来。  
“我是好心才给你吃了这药。”汉王笑道，一脸大发慈悲的样子，“你反倒不领情。”  
“我错了，真的错了。”朱瞻基喘着气道，“请二叔这次饶了我，我们就都当这件事没有发生，好不好？”  
汉王哪能任煮熟的鸭子飞了，他细致地将人手脚绑了，便在床边坐着，盯着床上的人。  
那目光实在令人发毛。  
“二叔，你不要冲动。”  
“算我求你。”  
“你提什么条件我都答应。”  
……  
朱瞻基说的嘴都干了，却半个回答都得不到。  
此时他开始感觉到身体的异样了，先从某个一点开始，渐渐上下蔓延到了全身，使他发起热来，不一会儿就红得像只煮熟了的虾，他怀疑自己简直进了无间地狱，正受无业火烤，而下面那处的火，更是倾江河之力也无可排解。  
他被烧得恍惚间，就感到一样冰冷的事物抵在后庭，他一个激灵，立马清醒了三分，可还不等他反应过来，那东西就开始硬往里面挤，朱瞻基弓起身体想要躲开，一双铁手却禁锢在他腰间，而另一边，那冰冷的东西开始毫不留情地寸寸推进。  
大概是受药物的影响，朱瞻基没觉得有多疼，只觉得那东西太冷，像是往滚油里面投冰柱，一时之间水深火热，折磨得他生不如死，生死之间，他感受到了那东西上面雕刻的花纹。  
是剑柄。  
朱瞻基急促又慌张的喘息一声，与此同时，汉王的动作加快了，一阵又一阵，一波又一波，直到朱瞻基再也不觉得那剑柄太凉，直到他的那里又缓缓抬头。现在他整个人跟从水里捞出来一样，只疑惑自己竟然还没有晕过去，好容易得了空隙缓神，便开始破罐破摔，不知死活，出言刺激：  
“二叔怕是不举，才想出这么阴损的法子。”  
“我先前替爷爷寻的药还有剩，我觉得二叔应该用得着，改天送你。”  
眼看城池就要攻破，剑柄却撤了出去，汉王提枪上阵：  
“我举不举，你一会儿就知道。”  
朱瞻基终于等来了他的机会，他曲起膝盖，蓄势待发，准备就这一下，让他二叔以后既不敢，也不能再干这种浑事。  
但他不知道药效严重影响了他的判断力和敏捷力，他的动作被汉王分毫不差地看在眼里，只一招就被截住：  
“果真阴险。”  
汉王终于是被激怒了，剑被哐当一声丢在地上，一只手扼住朱瞻基的脖子，另一只手抓住他的腰，以膝盖挤进他双腿之间，压抑的欲望很轻易地找准了入口。  
他这一下子毫不留情，没遇到什么阻碍就顺利攻入城门，朱瞻基叫了一声，几乎背过气去，眼前一阵阵地发黑，脑子却一片片地白。  
他这才意识到，方才的那些不过是小打小闹，雷声大雨点小，真正的受刑，却是刚刚开始。  
征服和胜利的快感瞬间将汉王裹挟，他喟叹一声，就发起了更为激烈的进攻，他不讲章法，凶猛无比，就像他在战场上那样，所到之处，片甲不留，寸草不生。  
他一边猛烈进攻，一边俯身啃咬，仿佛要把这人嚼碎吞噬一般。  
朱瞻基早已溃不成军，连声音都嘶哑了：“饶了我……啊。”  
但每次他的话还未出口，就被一次次冲击碾得粉碎，说是疾风骤雨也不为过，此刻他完全就是一片飓风包裹着的叶子，无法控制自己的去处，无法控制自己是否会被撕碎。  
快感和痛苦相继追逐着，让他无处可逃。只有仿佛没有尽头的窒息，狂热，混乱。  
为什么？  
为什么会这样？  
他已无暇去想，无暇去问，他觉得自己快死了。  
突然之间，他绷紧了身体，仰起头来，随后像真的死去那般，不动弹了。  
汉王捏住他脸，使他面向自己。  
朱瞻基微垂着眼，眼中无光，眼神涣散。  
若不是胸口还是起伏，嘴里还微微喘气，当真同死人没两样了。  
汉王冷笑一声：  
“莫非在想着自尽？怎么跟守节的女人似的。”  
朱瞻基闭上眼睛，缓缓道：  
“二叔把我当女人用完了，就把我放了吧。”  
汉王抚摸他的脸颊道：  
“谁说完了？天都没黑，这还早得很呢。”  
他手里的肌肤传来不易察觉的颤抖。

【完】


End file.
